Someone To Come Home To
by bmrsnr05
Summary: Danny doesn't want much... except someone to love. He meets a woman named Evelyn and instantly falls in love. But when Evelyn falls for Rafe, how will Danny take it? I don't really like this story, and unless i get some reviews, im not going to continue.
1. Lonliness

A/N THIS IS MY TAKE ON WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE MOVIE.I WILL CHANGE THINGS TO FIT MY STORY. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.EXCEPT ONES I MIGHT MAKE UP. EVELYN AND RAFE HAVE MET, BUT HAVE NOT EXPRESSED THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER.  
  
ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN BETWEEN TWO COLONS LIKE THIS :: SDSAKFH :: MEANS THAT IT IS SPOKEN OVER A HEADSET IN A PLANE.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
::RAFE.I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!! IN THESE PLANES.DOOLITTLE WOULD HAVE US KICKED OUT OF THE MILITARY! THIS AINT THE FARM AND THESE AINT NO CROPDUSTERS!::  
  
::C'MON DANNY! ITS JUST A LITTLE GAME OF CHICKEN! C'MON NOW.IM HEADED RIGHT TOWARD YOU AND YOU CAN EITHER TURN OR YOU CAN HIT ME! NOW IM GOIN RIGHT, RIGHT?::  
  
::RIGHT, LIKE YOURE GOING RIGHT OR RIGHT LIKE WERE GOING LEFT?!?!::  
  
::OH!! NOW YOU GOT ME ALL CONFUSED!::  
  
::OK, WERE GOING RIGHT.RIGHTY TIGHTY!!::  
  
ONLOOKERS ON THE GROUND GASPED AS THE TWO PLANES ZOOMED TOWARD EACH OTHER BUT TURNED IN TIME TO MISS EACH OTHER BY WHAT LOOKED LIKE TWO INCHES. THE TWO YOUNG ARMY PILOTS, DANNY WALKER AND RAFE McCAWLEY, LANDED THEIR PLANES AND APPROACHED EACH OTHER.  
  
"RAFE.YOU SON OF A GUN! YOU ARE GONNA GET US IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"  
  
"JUST LIKE WHEN WE WERE KIDS, HUH, DANNY?' RAFE SAID AS HE EMBRACED DANNY IN A HUG.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"OOOHH, EVELYN! YOU HAVE TO LET ME BORROW THAT SCARF FOR TONIGHT IN THE New YORK CITY!" CRIED BETTY, A YOUNG NAVY NURSE. "I HOPE THAT WELL BE ABLE TO MEET SOME SOLDIERS TONIGHT! THERE IS NOTHING CUTER THAN A MAN IN UNIFORM!"  
  
EVELYN LOOKED AROUND THE HOTEL BATHROOM THAT THE 10 NAVY NURSES WERE SHARING. THEY WERE ALL GETTING READY FOR A NIGHT ON THE TOWN. SHE HAD SO MUCH ON HER MIND.SHE HAD HEARD THAT THE NAVY WAS SHIPPING THEM TO PEARL HARBOR, AND SHE HAD TO PACK; SHE WAS ALSO WORRIED ABOUT HER BROTHER, JOSH WHO WAS FIGHTING WITH THE EAGLE SQUADRON IN ENGLAND. WITH SO MANY THINGS ON HER MIND, WHY WAS SHE STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT PILOT SHE MET THE OTHER DAY?  
  
AS IF READING HER MIND, CAROL SPOKE UP. "HEY, EVE, WHAT EVER HAPPENED ABOUT THAT PILOT WHO YOU MET? WASN'T HIS NAME RAFE? OR SOMETHING.I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER."  
  
EVELYN REPLIED, "NOTHING HAPPENED.JUST BECAUSE I PASSED ONE PILOT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IM MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!" EVEN THOUGH HE WAS VERY ATTRACTIVE AND SWEET! SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF.  
  
"C'MON, GIRLS WE HAVE TO HURRY OR WE WILL MISS OUR TRAIN!"  
  
**************************************************** RAFE AND DANNY AND ABOUT 10 OF THE OTHER PILOTS ARRIVED IN THE CITY JUST AS THE SUN WAS SETTING OVER THE HARBOR. THEY WALKED BRISKLY TO THE CLUB DUE TO THE CHILL OF THE MID-FEBRUARY AIR. DANNY, BEING SHY NATURED AND QUIET, QUICKLY WALKED OVER TO A BOOTH AND SAT DOWN. RAFE FOLLOWED AS THE REST OF THE MEN BEGAN WOMEN HUNTING.  
  
"DANNY, WHAT'S WRONG?" RAFE ASKED WITH A LOOK OF CONCERN ON HIS FACE.  
  
"OH, ITS NOTHING REALLY RAFE, I WAS JUST THINKING." DANNY REPLIED QUIETLY  
  
"ABOUT WHAT??" RAFE PRODDED.  
  
"WELL, WERE 25 YEARS OLD! WERE PRACTICALLY OLD MEN! AND WE SIT HERE WITHOUT ANYTHING! WHY ARE WE EVEN FIGHTING THIS WAR! WE HAVE NOTHING TO COME HOME TO! TAKE A LOOK ALL AROUND YOU! EVERYONE WE KNOWS GETTING MARRIED, SETTLING DOWN..FALLING IN LOVE.THAT'S ALL I WANT! SOMEONE TO COME HOME TO!"  
  
"DANNY! YOU HAVE ME! WERE FAMILY! BROTHERS! I DON'T CALL THAT NOTHING! AND BESIDES..I HAVENT FOUND THAT ONE GIRL YET EITHER!" EVEN THOUGH THERE WAS THAT NURSE THAT I JUST CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT.THE COLOR OF HER EYES, HER KINDNESS, HER BEAUTY, HER. RAFE WAS SNAPPED OUT OF HIS DREAM WHEN DANNY STARTED TALKING AGAIN.  
  
"I KNOW. BUT FACE IT.IM DESTINED TO DIE ALONE, NEVER HAVING LOVED ANYONE." ****************************************************************** 


	2. A Night in the City

Evelyn followed her friends into the busy club. Right away, the nurses spotted the group of pilots hovering by the bar. Betty whispered into Evelyn's ear, "Look! There's your pilot!" Evelyn quickly turned around and searched for the handsome pilot. All of a sudden, there he was sitting at a booth with a sweet looking man. The second man seemed quite upset about something.  
  
Evelyn quickly tossed the idea of going to talk to him in her head. If she did she would seem eager and desperate, maybe the better idea would be to go unnoticed for a while, perhaps play a little hard to get.  
  
Suddenly, the unknown pilot caught Evelyn's eye. Evelyn was startled by the concentrated stare coming from his chocolate brown eyes. But somehow, she couldn't turn away; she was transfixed by his mysterious glance. Then, the stare was broken, and both Evelyn and the pilot blushed. Evelyn turned away and followed her friends into the powder room.  
  
******************************************** " Rafe!! Did you see that nurse? Oh, god, she was beautiful! She had the prettiest eyes. But, there was just something about her, something that made me think I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her! I don't even know her name!"  
  
"Danny! Danny! Calm yourself! Point her out to me!"  
  
"She went with some friends into the bathroom.Ill point her out when I see her. But Rafe! I HAVE to meet her! She's perfect! Im gonna go find her."  
  
Danny slid out of the booth and disappeared into the crowd. Meanwhile, Rafe couldn't stop thinking about Evelyn. God, she's so beautiful! I have to find a way to see her again. There is a group of nurses. I might go over and ask about her. It couldn't hurt anything!  
  
Rafe got up a slowly strolled over to the group of giggling nurses. Immediately, one turned and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, handsome! I'm Betty, what's your name?"  
  
"Umm.Rafe, but really I just had a question, do any of you know a nurse named Evelyn? I met her the other day at a screening and didn't have a chance to talk to her."  
  
All of a sudden, the nurses quieted and darted glances at each other. They stepped away to reveal Evelyn standing there. She looked radiant with her hair done up and her dress uniform on. Rafe could do nothing but stare. Suddenly he remembered his manners and mustered up the courage to speak.  
  
"Um.hi, I don't think that you would remember me, First Lieutenant McCawley. you met me the other day at a screening.I think that you passed me.." Rafe stammered to find the words, but finally finished his statement.  
  
"Of course I remember you! I'm Evelyn. Do you want to go get a drink or something?"  
  
"Um.no, that's okay, I don't drink, but if maybe you'd like to sit down?  
  
"Alright." Evelyn replied. He's so polite and handsome, he's perfect!  
  
They reached the table and Rafe pulled out Evelyn's chair and helped her push it in and then sat down next to her.  
  
"You know," Rafe, stammered, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day we met." Rafe blushed with his sudden confession.  
  
Hearing this, Evelyn in turn blushed. "Oh you have, have you?" She didn't think that she should tell him that she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
******************************************* Danny was walking around frantically searching for the mysterious nurse. After 20 minutes of not being able to find her, he headed back to where Rafe was sitting with a woman who he could only see from the back. He quickly decided that he didn't want to interrupt and left the club to head back to the hotel where him and his friends were staying.  
  
****************************************** After 30 minutes of getting to know each other, Rafe suggested that they go on a moonlit walk. As they walked along the pier and watched the moon shine over the water, Evelyn suddenly remembered the mysterious pilot and the intense stare of Rafe's companion.  
  
"Rafe? Who was that man you were sitting with?" she asked?  
  
"Oh, that's Danny. Him and I have been best friends since we were kids. I kinda take care of him; he's my whole family, were all each other have. I guess that he left for the hotel. He's pretty shy when it comes to the ladies." Rafe explained.  
  
"I see," Evelyn said. "But you, you're not shy why the ladies are you?"  
  
Rafe laughed and responded, "How did you guess?"  
  
"I guess it was your charm and good looks!" Evelyn said.  
  
"How's this for charm?" Rafe asked as he took Evelyn in his arms and leaned down.  
  
For an instant, time seemed to be frozen as they looked into each other's eyes. Then both leaned in for a passionate kiss at the same moment and didn't stop for a long time. 


	3. Ignorance

Danny awoke the next morning to an empty room. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes while trying to focus on the clock. Hmm.6:00 AM and no one is back. I wonder if Rafe stayed out with that nurse all night. That doesn't seem like something he would do.  
  
Danny crawled out of bed and stumbled to the shower. He couldn't hear Rafe come in and collapse on the bed. When Danny came out of the shower, he discovered Rafe lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, man! Where were you all night?" Danny asked. "Were you with that nurse?"  
  
"Yeah, but its not what you think, nothing happened. We sat down on the pier and both fell asleep." Rafe replied.  
  
"Is that the same nurse you met the other day?" Danny said.  
  
"Yes, Evelyn her name is. Oh, god.she's beautiful. There is nothing wrong with her. She's pretty, funny, cute, smart, sexy." Rafe continued.  
  
"Wow, it seems the two of you really hit it off." Danny said, once again thinking about the mysterious nurse he had seen last night.  
  
"Yeah, she's great. But I have good news for you. Our orders came in and we're being sent to Pearl Harbor. I don't know why, its about as far away from the fighting as you can get."  
  
"Neat." Danny said, while thinking that he might never see his nurse again.  
  
"That's not all. Evelyn and her group of nurses also got their orders. They're going to Pearl too. Maybe your nurse is with that bunch." Rafe finished.  
  
Danny's heart jumped with momentary hope. He still didn't know what to do about it though. Maybe if.  
  
The ring of the telephone interrupted his thought. Rafe rushed to the ringing receiver and picked it up. Danny, judging by the way that the conversation was going, knew that it was Evelyn. Much to Danny's surprise, Rafe asked Evelyn if she knew of any of her friends that saw Danny last night. He explained the look the two had shared. Evelyn said no, no one had said anything about it, knowing that the mysterious nurse was her.  
  
***************************************************** Evelyn hung up the phone and sat down in the chair and thought about what just happened. Obviously Danny was still thinking of her. And she couldn't stop thinking about Rafe's handsome friend, Danny. But she was with Rafe. After their magical moonlit stroll last night, she had completely fallen for him. But her thoughts kept returning to Danny. Suddenly, another thought entered her mind. What if Danny saw her and Rafe, since Danny didn't know that it was her. But if he saw her again, what would happen? Evelyn buried her face in her hands and contemplated her choices. 


End file.
